For I Have Seen the World
by Cette Fille d'Autres
Summary: She was a professional linguist who had been all over the world. He was the younger brother of the man who bought her contract. She was just going through the motions, and he was living life to the fullest. Full summary inside.


Summary

She is a professional linguistics expert working for an internation company. He is the younger brother of the guy who has bought her contract in Osaka, Japan. She's just going through the motions, and he's living life to the fullest. After picking her up from the airport as demanded by the boss, he's determined to show her that life isn't all work and no play, because it has definately made her a dull girl. Will Kagome find herself again through his guiding hands, or has she seen to much of the world to open up again?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters created for Inuyasha. This is the only time I was put this up here.

Chapter One

America. Finland. Russia. Australia. England. France. Germany. Ireland. Scotland. Wales. Italy. China. She has seen them all and more. She knew all their languages and spoke them fluently without wavor or hesitation. You could say she had plenty of experience in the world and she had only recently turned twenty-six. She had plenty of money to spare, respect, and she was very beautiful. But she was a woman, first and foremost. A woman that men from almost every country she had been to had tried to claim. A "trophy". Someone to be dangled off the arm of some powerful business man, not someone to be loved or cherished for who she really was.

It was the same story every time. And finally, when she had thought she had found "the one", he turned out to be the same as all the rest of them. His name was Sebatian, and he was all that was beautiful and powerful to his country. He wasn't some big wig business man, but a simple police detective who worked in the Greek capitol of Athens. Sebatian was your typical tall dark and handsom though not really knowing it. but he had the romance and fire that was true to his county. He could turn your bad day into fresh sunshine and daisies on a cold winters night. He was loyal and everything Kagome had wanted in a man, and she had fallen hard. They had met when she had first arrived. She was completely lost and could not for the life of her find that hotel! Kagome could swear up and down that she could get lost in her own backyard. Her phone had a GPS on it, but the phone was dead and she did not have a charger that could adapt to these foreign outlets.

Kagome had been to focused on the map infront of her face that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran right into him! They would have eaten the rought pavement had it not been for his reflexes.

"Ah! So sorry!" she said, automatically speaking in English. Realizing what she had done, she repeated it in Greek and the guy gave her the brightest smile she had ever seen, and she was awestruck.

"It is okay! Do not worry yourself. Are you lost?" his voice was smooth and deep, and caressed her senses. She blushed and nodded, telling him where she was trying to go and that her sense of direction was never so good. He chuckled and said that he would show her the way incase she were to get lost along the way. It was instant attraction for both of them, and after he dropped her off at her destination, he asked to take her to dinner. She accepted and it seemed like history from then.

That was over a year ago. This had been her longest contract thus far. Usually they only lasted for a few months at a time, usually only when a company was dealing with foreign clients and needed the assistance of an outside translator. But the company and Greece had been going through major changes and had been dealing with other international companies, and the process had lasted this long. They had even offered her a full time position with the company because of how much she had helped them. She not only did the translations between this company and whoever they were dealing with, but often time she would take it upon herself to argue a settlement or a deal that would benefit both companies. This was how she had gained her respect around the world, by bringing such good business to the people who bought her contract.

Sebatian knew how her job worked from day one, and as their relationship had progressed onto more serious grounds, he had dedicated himself to her. He had promised that if her contract had been bought by a company in a different country, he would be more than willing to go to the ends of the Earth with her. Hearing that had made her heart skip, and tears of joy come to her eyes. She should have know it was a lie. Until then she had refused to sleep with him because she didn't believe in spreading her legs to someone who didn't love and respect her. Oh she was sure he did love her...to a point. But he hadn't loved her enough to leave with her.

When the time came, a company in Japan had bought her contract. Kagome was giddy with excitement because that had been the one place she had wanted to go ever since she was a teenager. Her father had died when she wasnt even old enough to walk, so she never even knew him. When she was ten however, her mother remarried to Higurashi Akio, and just like his name suggested, he became her hero. It was through him that she discovered her love for foreign culture and languages. As soon as she connected with her new father, he started to teach her his own countries history and language. Growing up on the East Coast of the United States, in a small coastal town, she felt special to be the only girl in her class to be able to speak fluent Japanese. Akio had been suprised with how fast his new daughter caught onto the language, and after she had mastered Japanese, he suggested she try a new language to learn. She had chosen French, since it was the only language offered at her high school. She had studied and studied and by the time she graduated high school, Kagome had mastered French.

But reguardless of how many other cultures or languages she learned, Japan had always called her name. She didn't understand why. She didn't have a lot of Japanese blood. Her mother was only half Japanese while her biological father had been full blood German. But it was that little bit of Japanese blood that boiled hot in her veins to visit this place her father had talked so passionately about. And now was her chance.

"I think you should accept the position at that company and stay here. You know they would be more than happy to keep you," Sebatian had said over dinner while discussing the issue. She had asked him to come with her, and he was being reluctant. Hadn't he said he would pack up his house and move with her in an instant? Hadn't he said he would go to the ends of the Earth with her?

"You know why I don't want to stay with this company. That sleeze bag of a boss of mine hits on me every chance he gets and I don't feel comfortable being around him," Kagome said, becoming slightly dizzy with worry. Was he not going to come with her?

"So quit. We can get married Kagome. I make more than enough to sustain us, and start a family. I've been giving it a lot of thought lately, and I want you to become my wife. Your twenty six now, and you always talk about how much you want a family. Kagome, start a family with me," Sebatian had a hopeful look on his face. Here he was thinking he was offering her the world. Why then did it feel like her world was closing in on her? Why did it feel like he was trying to put her in a cage? He was just like the rest of the men she had met, taking everything she had to offer, and givin nothing in return.

Instead of arguing with him, she got up and put her plate in the sink, her face blank. "You know how much this means to me," she said softly from the sink, not looking at him. She couldn't bare it. She heard him sigh, and scraped his chair on the floor as he stood up. Hands squeezed her shoulders, then moved up to massage the back of her neck.

"I know, but we all have to make sacrifices Kagome. You need to grow up and stop being selfish. How can you expect me to just pack up my life, everything I've known, to go with you to Japan? I don't even speak Japanese, and quite frankly, their culture is just weird. They think up the weirdest things to turn people on. Tentecle cartoon porn?" He was trying to lighten the blow that he had sent to her by making a joke. It wasn't working.

"You said you would go to the ends of the Earth for me." The emotion had left her voice sounding dull and hollow even to her own ears.

"That was when I was younger and more foolish," his voice had a cutting edge to it, a harshness that went to her core. "Quite frankly, I couldn't get you to sleep with me until after I had said that. I'm sorry," she could tell her felt guilty about it, but it didn't make the pain of her heart cracking any less unbarable.

"Get out," she said, tears coming to her eyes now. "You're just like everyone else. Get the hell out of here, now," she all but snarled at him. She was hurt, and vulnerable, and she didn't want him to see her tears because he didn't deserve them. His hands left her skin and was replaced by his hot breath and warm, wet kisses. His hands found their way to her hips, and was slowly sliding around to the front of her stomach, towards the botton of her jeans. She shivered, tempting to give in until...

"Come on Kagome, don't be that way. You know I love you."

She couldn't remember much after that, it was all a blur. But Sebatian had finally gotten the point and was now out of her life. That had been a month ago. She had received a box in the mail with all her stuff that she had ever left over at his place. No note to apologize for being a dick...nothing. After everything they had been through, she still wasn't good enough to stay with. Whatever, she didn't need men.

Kagome was now standing at the airport in Osaka Japan, staring blankly out of the big window at the over crowded city. Somehow, all the excited she had felt a month before had been stolen from her by Sebatian and his selfishness. She felt as if some part of her had died that day. The last of her childish innocence. Maybe she could have a funeral for it? Wear all black for two weeks, have her parents build a shrine in its honor. She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard thundering footsteps coming her way. Turning, she found an intriguing looking man running towards her with a sign that said "Higurashi Kagome" in Greek. Why Greek? Did they not realize she was a linguist and could speak their language, probably better than they could?

"Oy! Wench!" Kagome could feel the head ache she had just gotten rid of due to jetlag start up with a vengence. "You Higurashi?"


End file.
